Shatterproof
Shatterproof is the fourth book in the Cahills vs. Vespers series and was available on September 4, 2012. It will be written by Roland Smith who has written many book including the I.Q. series, Peak, Cryptid Hunters series, Tentacles, and more, but this is his first The 39 Clues book. The mission unlocked with the cards from this book will reveal Vesper Three, The Mole. Plot After pushing some spectacular heists, Amy and Dan have become Interpol's most wanted criminals. So when Vesper One orders them to steal the world's largest diamond they know they're facing life in prison...or worse. But with the Cahill hostages still in peril Amy and Dan have no choice but to launch a secret mission that leads them to an ancient city full of dangerous secrets. With a Vesper mole sabotaging the Madrigals from inside, Amy and Dan have to fulfill their enemy's request before it's too late. Vesper One has developed a taste for killing Cahills and Amy and Dan aren't going to wait to see who's next. Author Roland Smith also offered a tease on the Message Board, saying: Back Cover AN OUTRAGEOUS CRIME Thirteen-year-old Dan Cahill and his older sister, Amy, have committed a string of thefts that lands them on Interpol's Most Wanted list. But the crimes are not Amy and Dan's fault. A shadowy organization known as the Vespers has kidnapped seven members of the Cahill family. If Amy and Dan don't deliver a series of bizarre ransoms, it's lights out for the hostages. Until now, Amy and Dan have stayed one step ahead of the police and managed to keep their family safe. But all that's about to change. Vesper One commands them to steal the Golden Jubilee, one of the world's largest diamonds. What Amy and Dan don't know is that the Jubilee is a setup . . . and someone is going to die. Your Mission STOP THE VESPERS Dan and Amy need your help. The six explosive game cards within this book unlock an online mission. Hurry! The clock is ticking. Summary The first four chapters were released on the 39 clues website. The book begins with Amy, Dan, and the Rosenblooms on a bus to Berlin, Germany. The airport was closed during the earliest snowfall in Germany's history, and they were put on a bus for a six-hour drive. They get a text from Vesper 1, asking them to steal a priceless jewel, giving no indication as to which. Soon after, they got off the bus, and rented a car, in which after 2 minutes they are stopped by police. They say they are going to arrest them, and make them turn around. The 2 operatives left. Then they get a text from Vesper 1, saying it was all a trick, and when they open Amy's bag, which the 2 men searched, they find a smaller bag, containing a fake diamond to swap with the real one at the Pergamon museum. Chapter 2 starts with the text V4 (Sandy Bancroft) sent to V1 in The Dead Of Night, with V1's reply. Erasmus, Jonah, and Hamilton are then tracking and following Luna Amato, who is watching V4, as Erasmus wants to ask some questions about the murder of William McIntyre. Then the hostages in the Vesper Holding Cell, eat potatoes and drink murky water. They talk about how horrible life is in the cell. The chapter ends with Phoenix whispering to Alistair, "I think Reagan is going to die." Which could be a way to try to mislead the Vespers when Reagan fakes her death. Puzzles *The diamond on the cover desplays numbers and letters. If you put them in order: M1 A2 G3 E4 L5 L6 A7 N8, or MAGELLAN. *On the inside cover, the Diamond is shown. Here, however, Isabel Kabra is portrayed multiple times. *There is a code on the pages which reads: 11 14 15 20 13 15 12 5. This can be deciphered as K NOT MOLE, as in Ian Kabra is not the Vesper Mole. Cards *Card 284: Vesper Mole *Card 285: Betrayed *Card 286: The Outsider. *Card 287: Behind the Scenes *Card 288: Spy Microphone *Card 289: The Hidden Stronghold Trivia *Shatterproof is the first book in The 39 Clues with a one word title. *This book and Book 6 will be the only books in the Cahills vs. Vespers series that isn't written by an author who wrote in the original series. *This book takes place in five countries. *On the back of The Dead of Night, Vesper One says he wants the Golden Jubilee DiamondGolden Jubilee Diamond, the largest faceted diamond in the world, just in front of the Cullinan I (which is the diamond on the cover). *This book has references to Magellan in it, as Card Pack 2: The Magellan Heist, and it says "Magellan" in the code on the cover. *The code that was put on the message board, CVUEBSIPCEZRISRBCEOSNTIFARSIAERNEDA solves as "Cubic Zirconias are a Vespers best friend". To decode it, skip every other letter. Cubic Zirconias are a cubic crystalline form of Zirconium Dioxide. *It was released simultaneously with the Cahills vs. Vespers Card Pack 2: The Magellan Heist. *The hostages try (and fail) to escape again. Excerpt *Preview 1 of Shatterproof on Amazon *Preview 2 of Shatterproof posted from 39 clues website. *Preview 3 on Google Books Category:Books Category:Series Two Category:Vespers Category:Madrigal Category:Guardians Category:Ekaterina Category:Tomas Category:Janus Category:Lucian Category:Shatterproof Category:Luna Amato Category:Amy Cahill Category:Dan Cahill Category:The Rosenbloom Family Category:Vesper Four Category:Vesper One Category:Vesper Three Category:Europe Category:Atticus Rosenbloom Category:Card 284 Category:Erasmus Category:Card 285 Category:Card 286 Category:Card 287 Category:Card 289 Category:Card 288 Category:William McIntyre Category:Cahills vs Vespers Category:Vesper Five Category:Phoenix Wizard Category:Jonah Wizard Category:hamil Category:Hamilton Holt Category:Sinead Starling Category:Card Pack 2 - The Magellan Heist Category:Erasmus Category:Books Category:Series Two Category:Vespers Category:Madrigal Category:Guardians Category:Ekaterina Category:Tomas Category:Janus Category:Lucian Category:Shatterproof Category:Luna Amato Category:Amy Cahill Category:Dan Cahill Category:The Rosenbloom Family Category:Vesper Four Category:Vesper One Category:Vesper Three Category:Europe Category:Atticus Rosenbloom Category:Card 284 Category:Erasmus Category:Card 285 Category:Card 286 Category:Card 287 Category:Card 289 Category:Card 288 Category:William McIntyre Category:Cahills vs Vespers Category:Vesper Five Category:Phoenix Wizard Category:Jonah Wizard Category:hamil Category:Hamilton Holt Category:Sinead Starling Category:Card Pack 2 - The Magellan Heist Category:Erasmus